Harvest Festival During Catching Fire
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: Happy Thanksgiving! Movieverse: Our favorite characters celebrate the Harvest Festival before the plot of Catching Fire thickens. Join Team Nerds, the Star Crossed Lovers, other Victors, and even our favorite (and not so favorite) Capitolites as they dig into turkey and give thanks even in the midst of a budding revolution.
1. Turkey with a side of Inventions

Wiress hummed a song about a turkey as she checked the time on the stainless steel oven. Smiling to herself, she stirred the gravy on the stove. "This looks wonderful, Wiress." Argon,one of her Harvest Festival guests said from the dining room. Wiress smiled at the two other inventors who were like family to her and Beetee. Argon and Mendel were the second most famous inventor couple in the district apart from Beetee and Wiress. Wiress smiled at the young couple knowing they were the next generation of inventors of District Three.

"Thank you." Wiress said. "I just need to get -" She looked at the door near the kitchen that led to to the shed. Adjusting her orange and red kerchief that had leaves printed on it, she tucked a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear. Turning off the burners, she looked at the clock. _2 minutes._ "Beetee!" She called down the stairs. After thirty seconds without his footsteps on the stairs, she sighed. "BEETEE LETIER!"

"I'm coming!" His voice wafted up the stairs.

"Dinner!" Wiress called before sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Mendel comes when I call him to dinner. It's when I call for help with the housework when he won't leave his shop." Argon quipped before her husband blushed.

"Yes well, when Beetee is focused -" Wiress began glancing down the stairs. "BEETEE!"

"Yes, dear." Wiress waited with her arms crossed over her burgundy apron as her husband climbed the stairs. He adjusted his thick-rimmed black glasses and smiled at the group, however, Wiress was focused on a shiny object in his right hand. Clearing her throat, she pointed to it.

"Oh - you'll see what this is." He said grinning.

"Well, help with -" Wiress began.

"I know, honey. We've been hosting Harvest Festival for thirty years." Beetee reminded her as they went into the kitchen. Opening the oven as the timer beeped, Beetee heaved the turkey out and set it on the counter. "Alright, since my darling Wiress was wondering what this is, this is a battery powered electric knife!" The knife appeared to be a serrated steak knife that was humming. Beetee grinned as he cut the turkey with ease.

"A holiday wouldn't be a holiday without you two showing off your new gadgets!" One of the guests laughed.

"Beetee is working on a wire that conducts -" Wiress began excitedly before gazing into Beetee's dark brown eyes.

"That conducts extremely high voltage." He finished before kissing her on the forehead.

"Yet another invention that will be made famous!" Mendel chuckled.

"Well, noone can surpass the minds of these two. I still look up to you, Wiress." Argon said taking Wiress' hand in hers. She remembered being a thirteen year old girl from the Community Home all alone with no family coming into the Justice Building. The Letiers came in and sat with her until she went to the train. From that moment on, she was like their daughter. Mendel won the games a few years later at age 17 and became the Letiers' adopted son-in-law a year later.

"Yes, dear." Wiress said lovingly before kissing Argon's forehead. "When we can't invent anymore you may have -"

"Our supplies." Beetee finished.

"But that's decades from now." Mendel chuckled as dinner was served. Even though they knew the next year would be dangerous with talks of uprising throughout the district, they were grateful for the opportunity to help the resistance. As they ate and exchanged stories, they hoped one day they could have a Harvest Festival where they gave thanks for a free Panem.


	2. Feast by the sea

"WOOOOOOOOO! THIS HOTNESS IS READY FOR SOME TURKEY!" Finnick cheered as he rode his surfboard onto the shore by Mags' house.

"Finny!" Annie yelped before laughing and blushing while standing on Mags' back porch in her orange sundress. Finnick was walking across the beach carrying his surfboard wearing his speedo - and only his speedo. "You'll get sand all over the house!" Annie felt Mags tap her on the shoulder before handing Annie a beach towel. "Dry off on this!"

"Thanks!" Finnick chuckled as he toweled off while swinging his hips seductively. "Oh yeah, Oh Finnick!" He paused as he heard Mags clear her throat. "Ok, Nana, what do you need?" Taking Nana Mags' hand, he went into her kitchen where he hoisted a turkey out of her oven. However, the centerpiece of the meal was a rack of fish that were ready to be barbecued on the grill on the beach. "I'll get the fish going, Nana." Mags smiled and walked to the side of the house to get the bag of coal. "Nana, you got the side dishes ready. I'll do all the hard stuff." Wrapping the woman who was, for all intents and purposes, his grandmother in a hug, he kissed her. "I love you." Mags patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek. Soon she was sitting on a porch swing with Annie braiding seaweed and seagrass into baskets while Annie gushed about Finnick.

Finnick smiled as he grilled the fish he and Mags caught that morning. He speared larger fish with his trident while Mags fished in the shallow bay. This Harvest Festival marked the second year of him and Annie living in Nana Mags' house to help her recover from her stroke. Soon the fish were grilled and Finnick placed them on a metal platter and carried them into the dining room. Annie had covered the small table with a sea-green table cloth and Mags had placed the handwoven placemats at the settings. "I cut the fruit, Finny." Annie said as she brought a bowl of fruit to the table.

"Sit down, ladies." Finnick instructed Annie and Mags as he retrieved a seaweed mash and the District 4 bread that had seaweed mixed in. Finally he appeared with the platter carrying the turkey. "Mmm! Is the food hot, or is it just me?" He grinned before winking. Mags chuckled and shook her head at her boy. As they ate, they gave thanks for each other, and they cautiously hoped that soon things would change so the of Panem could count their blessings instead of their fears. As Finnick took Mags' hand, he was grateful that they would be part of that change.


	3. Effie's Wig says 'Gobble Gobble'

"Oh, this will be such a great great great Harvest Festival!" Effie sighed as she preened her feathers. Literally. She applied more brown eyeliner and red lipstick before walking into the ornate dining room of the Presidential Mansion.

"You look lovely, Miss Trinket." Caesar Flickerman commented trying hard not to meet the gaze of the two other guests at the table who were trying not to laugh at Effie's outfit.

"Hey guys, the turkey's here!" Cinna called as Effie, Claudius Templesmith, and Caesar Flickerman took their seats around the table. "Aw, man, it's just Effie!" Plutarch Heavensbee snorted down a laugh as Cinna, Claudius, and Caesar burst out laughing as the 'turkey' wearing high heels huffed at them. Effie's dress was covered with turkey feathers with the large tail feathers making a crown around her head as her hat.

"Cinna!" Effie scolded as she put her hands on her hips.

"Girl, I know feathers are always fashionable, but _come on!_" He winked showing off his signature golden eyeliner.

"Yeah, Cinna would like your outfit if he could light you on fire." Claudius commented before everyone except Effie lost it and laughed hysterically. They choked down their laughter and rose to their feet as President Snow entered the room.

"Thank you for your attendance this Harvest Festival." President Snow said smiling. His granddaughter smiled by his side. She was dressed in a dark brown dress with leaf patterns on the skirt.

"Your dress looks lovely, dear." Effie complimented the small girl as she sat next to Effie.

"You must like turkey very much, Miss Trinket. You're wearing its feathers." Effie smiled at her. She hoped one day, President Snow would let her take his granddaughter on a girls' day out where Effie could introduce her to the world of makeup and fashion.

"Well, kid, she's just following that saying: you are what you eat." Cinna quipped as Claudius choked down a laugh, Caesar hid his face behind a napkin, and Plutarch turned bright red trying not to laugh yet again. Cinna thought he saw President Snow trying hard not to laugh as well. "Sorry, Effie. Last joke. I promise! You look nice, sweetie." Cinna addressed President Snow's granddaughter.

"I like dresses with leaves and the outdoors. They remind me of Katniss Everdeen!" No one knew quite what to say, however, the doors opened with the kitchen staff bringing the lavish Harvest Festival dinner on carts. The men's mouths watered as a large turkey followed by a large ham were placed on the table. A bowl of salad, another platter of steamed vegetables, two bowls of mashed-potatoes, a casserole dish of baked yams, a large bowl of stuffing, and several gravy boats soon covered the table.

"Well, we are gathered for another Harvest Festival." President Snow said as an Avox poured him a glass of champange. "I am thankful that we have assembled a team that will remind the Districts about the glory of the Capitol." As everyone toasted the Capitol, Cinna and Plutarch exchanged glances. They were grateful that they would soon use their positions within the Capitol to bring it to its knees.


	4. Gathering Dark Meat, Turkey, and Bread

Katniss woke up and smiled. Today was Turkey Day. Literally. She dressed in her hunting gear and ate a bowl of granola before crawling under the fence to meet Gale. To warm up, she shot a few squirrels. Going to her and Gale's usual meeting place, she made a fire and roasted one squirrel as Gale poked his head around a tree. "Good. They're almost done." He said grinning.

"Yeah." Katniss said. "Figured I'd give you some energy for hunting."

"I ate back home." Gale said.

"I know." Katniss said knowing eating for Gale meant a meager bowl of oats. "Just eat up." Gale couldn't turn down food and soon scarfed down his food. Soon they were walking toward a group of turkeys. He had been spying on them the last few weeks and knew when they'd be in their usual gathering place.

_Gobble Gobble!_ "They're not scared of us anymore." Gale chuckled watching the turkeys wander around in their little patch of woods. _Gobble Gobble!_ Katniss took aim with her arrow and took down a turkey. _GAWK! THUD!_

"Here." Katniss said handing the carcass to Gale.

"Thanks." Gale said before taking off his green worn sweatshirt.

"Gale, what are you doing?" Katniss asked staring at the dark meat that was his arm muscles, chiseled pecs, and six-pack abs. Her mouth watered, but she swallowed quickly as to not embarrass herself.

"Hunting." Gale said. "Stay here, Catnip." He began chasing the flock of turkeys around the patch of woods. They gobbled loudly before they were hoisted into Gale's many traps. Katniss shot arrows at the stubborn ones that had the nerve to chase Gale back. "Alright!" Gale cheered carrying at least six turkeys by the feet. "It's Hob time!"

"Gale -" Katniss called waving his shirt.

"Nah." He called. "Ya get hot carrying these turkeys."

"Yeah you do - I mean -" Katniss paused before blushing. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around Gale and ran her fingers up and down his chest and abs. "Prim will be happy. A whole turkey this year!"

"Yeah." Gale agreed before they kissed. They crawled under the fence with no incident and headed for The Hob.

Greasy Sae whistled at Gale as he placed the seven plump turkeys on her table. "We got some dark meat for viewing and some turkey! Everybody place your orders!" She called. Darius and Cray took a turkey to split with the other people at the Peacekeeper's station, and a few others took some meat home to their families.

"Oh, we need to stop at the bakery." Katniss pointed out as they made their way into town.

"Hazelle has the kids and took them to your mom's." Gale said as they entered the bakery. "Hey, Pete."

"Good morning, Gale. Katniss." Peeta said trying not to look sad as Katniss had her arm around a very muscular Gale.

"She needs some bread to go with her meat and turkey." Gale said grinning at Peeta's unease. "OW!" He yelped as Katniss smacked his washboard abs.

"Gale!" Katniss hissed. "Here's a turkey." She said giving Peeta a bird after he gave her several loaves of French bread along with a pumpkin pie.

"Hey! He's a merchant kid - a victor! He can order his own turkey!" Gale yelped.

"GALE! I'm paying him for the bread - oh fine." Katniss grumbled before dropping a handful of coins in Peeta's hand. "Get something for your brothers. Don't tell them it was from me." Letting go of Gale, Katniss leaned across the counter and gave Peeta a kiss.

"Mmm." Peeta sighed. To him, Katniss' kisses were sweeter than frosting on his lips. "Now _that_ more than pays for the bread." Katniss smiled. "I'll close down shop and head over to your place, ok?"

"Ok." Katniss said ignoring Gale's grumbling as Gale pulled his sweatshirt on. They made a few more stops before walking back toward Victor's Village.


	5. Victor's Village Harvest Festival Feast

As Katniss and Gale entered Victor's Village, they were greeted by someone calling to them and waving. "HEY! HEY! GALE! IT'S TURKEY DAY!" Haymitch called stumbling out of his house before drinking out of a bottle. "HEY, SWEETHEART!"

"The party's at four, Haymitch!" Katniss called. "I'll come get you!" Haymitch sat on the porch singing a traditional Harvest Festival song making up crude words about the Capitol as he finished his bottle and opened another one.

"KATNISS!" Prim called as she flung open the door.

"Prim! Get Buttercup out of my face!" Katniss yelped as Prim was making her cat wave at Katniss.

"Oooh, good, you got a turkey!" Mrs. Everdeen said smiling.

"I'll put it in the oven." Gale said. Katniss and Prim talked while cutting vegetables and making the side dishes for the party.

"Why don't you hang out with the Hawthornes in the back yard." Katniss said spotting Rory looking into the kitchen windows periodically. "I can help Mom." Prim grinned and washed her hands before going into the large new back yard.

"Well, we just need to wait for Peeta's family." Mrs. Everdeen said. Katniss nodded and gave her mother a rare hug.

"Thanks for letting us host this Harvest Festival, mom." Katniss said.

"Well, it's your house, dear." Mrs. Everdeen said. Katniss nodded before going outside. Posy was petting Lady who was grazing on some grass and Vic was building something out of sticks and leaves. Hazelle was relaxing on the porch watching her kids.

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!" Katniss yelled spotting a bush rustling.

"Katniss!" Prim yelped as her sister used her hunting knife and hacked away at some branches in a bush.

"Oh, I thought they were looking for berries back there." Hazelle called.

"Just _make-out berries_! GET OFF OF RORY AND GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Katniss yelled at a very embarrassed Prim who scampered out from behind the bush.

"Sorry." Rory muttered before hurrying inside.

"I'm glad you were there for Prim during my - during the Games, just - no making out with my sister, ok, kid?" Katniss asked before ruffling Rory's hair.

"Eeeeeew! You were kissing!" Vic teased before he was tackled to the ground and given a sound wet-willie. "AAAAH! RORY! STOOOOOOOP!"

At four, Katniss and Peeta trooped over to Haymitch's house to collect him for the party. Peeta had come over to Katniss' house around 3:45. As usual, Haymitch was at the dining room table sleeping with an empty bottle next to him. "Ready?" Peeta asked filling a bucket of ice-water.

"I got your back." Katniss said standing a bit to the side of Peeta. Peeta tossed the ice-water on Haymitch before backing away a healthy distance. Predictably Haymitch woke up yelling and waving his knife.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL! WHAT THE SNOW - oh." He stared bleary-eyed at Katniss and Peeta.

"Turkey at my house." Katniss explained.

"Mmmkay." Haymitch muttered before going next-door.

"Are your parents coming, dear?" Hazelle asked Peeta.

"No, Mrs. Hawthorne. They would rather eat at home. Dad let me come over to be with Katniss." Peeta explained before he and Gale heaved the turkey from the oven. Gale began carving the turkey as Peeta cut the bread. They both wanted to impress Katniss with their skills.

"Why don't you sit down, Katniss. We'll take care of everything." Peeta said giving Gale a look that plainly said: It's on.

"Thank you, boys." Mrs. Everdeen said not used to being waited on. Haymitch sat at the table and sipped out of his flask. Hazelle got Posy, Vic, and Rory settled before sitting down herself. Prim sat next to Katniss.

"Here is some bread to get started." Peeta said placing a basket of freshly cut and baked bread on the table. "Made from the best flour with a subtle hint of spices for Harvest Festival. I also made the pumpkin pie later which is for desert."

"I hunted this turkey." Gale said appearing in the dining room with the turkey. Once again, his shirt had disappeared so his muscles as well as the turkey looked plump and juicy. "Just this morning. So, fresh game. Cut by an experienced hunter so you get the best slices." He set the turkey in front of Katniss.

"What do you think?" Peeta asked resting his arms on the back of Katniss' chair as she stared at the bread and turkey.

"If you could chose bread. Or meat." Gale added.

"Oh, I don't know." Katniss sighed. "Oh, I've never had to make this decision ever in my life." She whispered as tears came to her eyes. "Oh. Fine." she huffed before grabbing several slices of bread and tearing a drumstick from the turkey. She alternated between taking bites of bread and bites of meat. "Mmmmmmmm! This food is sooooo good!" Gale and Peeta exchanged glances.

"She didn't choose you." Gale muttered.

"She didn't choose you either." Peeta replied before Katniss burped and then excused herself while Prim giggled.

"No." Prim spoke up knowing exactly what the boys were up to. "She just chose food."

After Gale and Peeta sat down, everyone began chatting excitedly as the platters of food made their rounds. Katniss grinned as she piled her plate high with vegetables, meat, and bread that were homecooked by people she loved. She was grateful for everyone around the table, and she was grateful that tonight, none of them would go to sleep hungry.


End file.
